tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Wednesday Night War (5/7/97)
+ + W E D N E S D A Y N I G H T W A R May 7, 1997 : From Santa Clara, California + + Show summary from Santa Clara (1) Show opening. We find out that Satan's Little Helpers are IN THE BUILDING and aren't happy. (2) President Donald Goddard MAKES HIS WAY OUT TO THE RING! He make announcements that the following title shots are being offered. Television Title: The Alien, since the Alien has expressed that he feels he was ripped off.. Goddard will give him a title shot if he wants it. American Title: The Blues Brothers, since both The Blues and Sayiyans feel that the re-match should take place from the recent American Tag Team Tournament. Also, Donald Goddard states that he is having difficulty in finding an opponent for Inferno and will entertain any offers for the shot. (3) Drunken Rocket w/ Mr. Watt versus John Kronos (of the Eliminators) w/ Roddy Piper The randomly signed match of the night comes out as the opener. There is something noticeably different about Kronos, most likely due to the recent events in the Pit. Rocket looks to use this match in preperation for his upcoming match with Mike "The Moose" Morris at May-hem, in a Bar-Room Brawl. Kronos visibly controls this matchup in pretty much every form and fashion. He makes a strong showing for the NEW Eliminators.. as they seem to be much more focused and ready-to-wrestle, at least Kronos anyway. This one ends with Drunken Rocket putting John Kronos up on the buckle for the Totally Smashed (Powerslam off top turnbuckle) but Kronos ties him up first and superplexes Drunken Rocket to the mat instead. He comes down on him with the dreaded STF that has Drunken Rocket submitting in twenty seconds. John Kronos defeated Drunken Rocket via submission with the STF at 8:29 (4) Darnoc & Giant Jeracka w/ The Perfectionist versus The Hardliners w/ Yohei Bando The first and only tag team affair of the night, and we all know that Satan's Little Helpers is watching this one.. they face The Hardliners at May-hem in a Weapons Match which is sure to be filled with blood. Darnoc & Giant Jeracka could be looking at a confrontation with the Nation of Reality, for blowing their plans on Saturday... anything is possible. These two teams are going at it and Darnoc & Giant Jeracka seem to have control. Suddenly, Lucifer M.D. and Satan's Little Helpers can be seen on the television in front of a group of flames. They have this to say. Lucifer M.D: AHHH, look what we have here. Two *BLEEP* foot Tag Teams going at it. Didnt we beat the living *BLEEP* out of you two *BLEEP* in the Tag Team Tournament. Well as far as were concerend you two pieces of trash deserve each other, because neither of yall could beat my Team EVER!! Tell em Satan Machine. Satan Machine: HARDLINERS, We want you, NOW!!! Stop running away from us, stop acting like we dont exist, because BITCHES, we do and as soon as we get in the ring with yall, were going to Unleash an ASS stomping that will hurt so bad, youll be standing for weeks. SO BITHCES, listen up we are going to fill one of your open contracts, and when were done, Youre toothless facess will know once and for all, That we are the number 1 trash talkers in this FED. Tell em Screamin Demon. Screamin Demon: HARDLINERS, BOY dont you two know what happens when you mess with HELL, ask ADAM CHRIST, if he ever gets out of the hospital, hell tell you about HELLS fury! SO Boys, go to jim and do all the Workouts you want and beat up all the camera men you want, because in a couple of weeks, youll be checking in to the local Hospital, with a case of MY BOOT TO YOUR FACE, and A LITTLE BIT OF MY FIST TO YOUR NADS. GOT IT,.GOOD!!! Lucifer M.D: DARNOC & GIANT JERKOFF: *BLEEP*, you two are so sorry we dont even have anything to say about yall, Put it like this, WERE more scared of ADAM CHRIST then you two put together, and ADAM CHRIST IS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!! Oh Yea, before we go, ELH ALL THE CURSE WORDS IN THIS SEGMENT HAVE BEEN DEDICATED TO YOU, BITCH!!!! PAY ATTENTION TO OUR NEXT FLASHES, THEY WILL LAY DOWN THE LAW ON EVRYONE!!!!!!! <<>>> The Hardliners and Darnoc & Giant Jeracka seem to have stopped wrestling while this was on but the match continues on. Everything seems fine until.. SATAN'S LITTLE HELPERS emerge from their fan section! Screamin' Demon clotheslines The Perfectionist and then grabs a chair at ringside and nails him with it about six times! Darnoc & Giant Jeracka come to the outside to protect their manager but Satan's Little Helpers quickly make their way back into the crowd where Darnoc & Giant Jeracka can't go.. due to the crazed SLH fans. Just as they turn back around to head to the ring, they have been counted out. The Hardliners get the victory. The Hardliners defeated Darnoc & Giant Jeracka via countout at 23:40 (5) The Alien versus "Psycho Nerd" Aron Scythe w/ Anne Arky Another match that has been in progress. First we go backstage for comments from both men. The Alien: Hey, Nerd guy, I hope you'll be a good opponent, and won't fade too fast. I kinda like your way of wrestling, so I decided to add a little to it. Therefore I decided to use special techniques tonight, ones never ever used previously by any human wrestlers. These are exclusively Mandorian holds, but you'll have the chance tonight to learn them! So, good luck my human friend!!! fade > Anne: If I wanted some one who wrestled like you did against Vegeta, then I would have managed Aldo Montiya!!!!!! Aron: Vegeta is Strong. He will destroy Shaolin Dynamite. Anne: I know, but still you'll have to do better than that if you want the cruiserwieght title. Aron: I know what must be done. << Anne hits the switch on the electric chair. A Jolt of Electricity charges through Aron Scythe's body.>> Aron: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!! I'M NOT FEALING ENOUGH PAAAAIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!! > Anne: That is enough. In your next confrontation you will defeat Vegeta, whether he uses his thunderbolt or not. Now I have a few words to WCWF. First of all I'm tired of hideing in the Shadows. The Next time you announce Aron Scythe's Name it better be Aron Scythe WITH ANNE ARKY OK. I'm his manager and wielder of the all mighty skull-bat. Also I'd like to point out that I have hired a secret Trainer for the Aron Scythe so he'll be ready for the May-Hem, and the Monarch of the Mat Tournament. As for SLH lets just say my Tag team is on hold, and you may not be impressed by Aron's record, but the only people who have beaten him are the current Cruiser Wieght Title holder, and the man who will destroy Shaolin Dynamite. Aron: NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!!!!. ALIEN, FREEDOM, AND ANY ONE ELSE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY TO THE CRUISERWIEGHT TITLE AND THE MONARCH OF THE MAT IS GOING TO SUFFER!!!!!! THIS TIME I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!!!!! I'm loaded up on Jolt and ready to go. We come back and the match gets underway. The camera picks up Shaolin Dynamite in the SLH fan area. He seems to be watching this matchup, possibly to interfere but this one ends rather quickly. "Psycho Nerd" Aron Scythe lands an Asai moonsault and covers for the three count to defeate the Alien, surprisingly. "Psycho Nerd" Aron Scythe defeated The Alien via pinfall at 3:07 (6) Backstage Interview with Matt Fountain Matt Fountain: "I'm backstage with a man returning to WCWF, Dean Malenko. Dean, let me be the first to welcome you back." Dean Malenko: "Thank you, Mr Fountain." Fountain: "I think what a lot of peopel would like to know is what has been going on with the Iceman?" Malenko: "Well, I took a little time off to tour the Orient. Wrestle the best over there and then come back after a while." Fountain: "Let's talk about the rumors of why you left. Let's start with.." Malenko: "Whoa, that is all in the past. I'm here for a new start and to re-establish myself here. I don't want to hear anything about before." Fountain: "Fair enough. Well, then let me ask what your intentions are." Malenko: "Well, my first priority deals with a man I had a lot of respect for and still have some for. A man I've known for a while and a man I've considered as my equal. That man is you, Chris Benoit. Wherever I was, you seemed to be there, almost like my shadow. We've faced each other...we've teamed up with each other. No matter which sides of the ring we were, I always felt a bond between us. Now I hear you've joined the New World Order with the rest of the Jackyls. Chris, you disappoint me. I always thought you did for yourself. Yet, you get a bunch of buffoons who can't take care of their OWN business. You've surrounded yourself with those who would stab you in the back at the first sign of trouble. Is that what you wanted? Chris Benoit, I intend to teach you a lesson you will not soon forget. I challenge you, anytime, anyplace, and anywhere. One-on-One. I know you won't turn down a challenge like. But be advised, you will go down at the hands of the Iceman, Dean Malenko." (7) Sabu with Roddy Piper versus Rocky Maivia Sabu, who is getting ready for his big Double Table matchup with Freedom Cavalone at May-hem comes to the ring in Santa Clara to face off against Rocky Maivia. Both men give a good match. Sabu and Rocky Maivia hit back to back and Maivia hooks his arms for a backslide.. but Sabu manages to pull him down and backslide Maivia himself and gets the three count. Sabu defeated Rocky Maivia via pinfall at 9:36 (8) Donald Goddard makes his way out to the ring once again. He states that, due to their actions tonight, and in recent events, Satan's Little Helpers have been suspended from the WCWF until May-hem, barring them from all events until that time. He says that Shaolin Dynamite better watch himself or he will end up there as well, as well as Lucifer M.D. (9) Masahiro Yama w/ Yohei Bando versus The Giant w/ Gobbledy Gooker The Giant comes to the ring first, getting pumped up and ready for his match with Sgt. Andrew Scott. Yama comes flying out before he is announced though and takes The Giant's left leg out from under him before the match begins. Yama pretty much controls this match as the Giant has a little difficulty walking. The commentary states that The Giant could be the last hope for the WCWF in getting the belt away from Sgt. Andrew Scott and that maybe Masahiro Yama is a ploy from the New World Order to take him out ahead of time. Masahiro Yama finally attempts the Reverse Power Bomb and nails it!!!! Unbelievably! He falls on The Giant, literally, and gets the win. Yohei Bando has to help Yama out of the ring due to his hurting back. Masahiro Yama defeated The Giant via pinfall at 13:32 (10) We go backstage where Bob Colligan supposedly has an interview with someone. Bob Colligan: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back stage here at the WCWF arena and rumors are running wild that Ric Flair is going to be here tonight. Yes the 13 time World Champion is going to come back to the WCWF. Is he going to wrestle? Well that why I'm here. A very reliable source has told me that his limo will be pulling up any minute.....oh and here it comes!!!! {A long stretched limo pulls up. The driver gets out and opens the door. Out steps a really hot looking lady. Then another lady. Finally Arn Anderson steps out from the limo, and then Ric Flair steps out in a Georgio Armante suit.} Ric Flair: Whooooooooo!!!!! WCWF is looking alive ta night!!! Bob Colligan: Uh....Mr. Flair can I get a word with you? Ric Flair: Bobby you can ask me anything you want, because tonight I'm going to party like it's 1999!!!! Whooooo!!!! Bob Colligan: Are you comming back to the WCWF to wrestle? We want you back!! Ric Flair: Well Bob-o as of right now...I'm not going to step into the squared circle. Ta night I'm here to style and profile like nobody else can!! Isn't that right ladies? {Both women shake their heads yes.} Ric Flair: Ta night I'm going to check this place out, and see what's happened since I've been gone Bob-o. I've get the O-so pretty ladies next to me, and I've got my long time buddy Arn Anderson here. We are going to P-A-R-T-Y....all night long!! Whoooo!!!! Bob Colligan: Alright what about the NWO? They're here tonight do you have anything to say about them. Ric Flair: Bob-o I said I've come to party. I'm not a workin man right now so lets just leave it at this.....NWO should be NWOF......Not WithOut Flair!!!! WHooooooooooo!!! Let's go ladies!!!!! Bob Colligan: Back to you up at ringside. The commentators note how, strangely, the New World Order hasn't been in action tonight, or done anything during the program. Could the New World Order be fading? Has the WCWF finally won? We're not sure just yet. (11) MAIN EVENT WCWF Television Title Match: Adam Christ versus Thunderman w/ Sunny Thunderman, the fighting champion, puts his belt up once again.. this time when he didn't have to. Adam Christ, just returning from the hospital, attempts to show that he can still handle himself in the ring. In fact, he was a TV champ at one time. Thunderman is on just too hot of a streak right now though, and gets the win with a tiger suplex that Christ felt was fast, but didn't argue. The show closes out with advertisements for Saturday Night Superstars. Thunderman defeated Adam Christ by pinfall at 7:48